Death After You
by ShatteredStarveling
Summary: Bella Swan skulks the Earth as an immortal soul reaper. Her humanity is long forgotten until one she's always classified as an 'enemy' begins to stir long buried feelings. Her duty begins to clash with her heart as she's faced with the hardest choice she's had to make yet. Will she be right?
1. Chapter 1

I watched the human lying on the bed watching me with wide eyes in fear. I sighed looking at my watch. I had more people to see. I waited straight faced as the human took one final gasp of breath and their beating heart stopped altogether. I placed my hand over their chest and took the soul that was rising into my body feeling the slight rejuvenation. I took a deep breath exhaling through my nose. I turned around leaving the body on the bed jumping out of the window my black cloak hiding my figure in the night landing on the ground with a light thud. Who was next tonight? I walked through the streets getting the odd stares from the occasional passerby in the late hours of the night.

So as you may be wondering, what the hell was going on? I often wondered that myself. I guess I should probably start with the broad idea of what I am and what I did. In a word I was death. I don't know what idiot started preaching heaven or hell, purgatory, or any form of reincarnation. I'm here to squash all those theories and in effect possibly ruining your hopes, but hey I don't care, I could do whatever the hell I wanted whether that be taking your last breath and taking it as my own or allowing you an extended life. That's right I was cold and heartless and emotionless but what are you going to do, kill me? I feed off the souls of the dead. They give me life and they give me eternity, sort of.

At a young age I promised myself to become a hand of death. Of course at the age of 8 when a strange man promises you everything you could ever want and immortality, you take it not fully understanding the consequences. I was 'killed' in at the age of 18. When I re-awoke that same man I had met when I was 8 had revived me and changed me into one of many deaths. I've been wandering the Earth in solitude slowly losing a piece of my humanity with every soul I take.

I took a deep breath smelling death nearby. I hummed walking into a hospital taking another breath. Death was everywhere in here, but I only had one scheduled for today. I took the elevator to the 14th floor getting off and walking towards room 1457. I walked into the dark room once no one was looking and sat down on the chair watching the young woman twitch in her sleep, not long now.

Back to my life, while it seemed my life wasn't hard it was wearing at first. I was young, new, and scared. The first time I took someone's soul I nearly passed out. It's been a long time since then though. Now I don't feel anything anymore. It's easier just to shut out my feelings and not feel for those around me, it was too wearing on my body.

The door slowly creaked open and I jumped up stepping into a closet as a man and a little child came into the room with puffy eyes. I cocked my head to the side watching them approach the woman. The child laid down in the bed holding onto the hand of the woman.

"Daddy why won't mommy wake up?" I nodded slightly. The father stepped forward wiping away a few tears.

"Because sweetie mommy's very tired. Remember we talked about this. God needs mommy to be an angel up in heaven with him and your baby sister." I rolled my eyes. Please, feed the child lies. Her mother was dying and there was nothing after death. The child began crying silently as the father pried the child off the woman hugging her tightly. He kissed his wife on her forehead gently before turning to walk back out of the room. I waited as he closed the door allowing me to walk back out into the room taking my seat back in the corner of the room. I grabbed her file flipping through it.

"Lost 2nd child in birth. Contracted brain tumor. In and out for the past 3 months. Coma. Chances of survival 19%." I muttered tipping my head back and forth. I huffed. Kids always got me. Never adults, just children. I suppose it was because I was a child when my life was taken away and my parents never gave a second thought to my odd story.

I stood up from the chair dropping the file down into the table. I grabbed the woman's hand in mine and closed my eyes taking a deep breath pushing it into the woman. Her heart rate began to accelerate and her pule increased dramatically. The tumor was being sucked out of her head and soon the scent of death was next being pulled out of her. I dropped her hand stepping back as her eyes fluttered open. She gasped slightly looking around finally settling her eyes on me. I hummed. "You've been touched by an angel. Consider it a blessing. Value your life that you have now because you will not be given a second chance." I whispered. She quivered in fear nodding her head frantically. She blinked her eyes and that fast I was gone outside her window. The child and husband came running back into the room with a few doctors hugging her tightly as the doctors pondered her condition looking at her file. I sighed dropping down to the ground. I've done my good deed for the year.

I kept walking down the street. Where'd I leave off? Oh yeah emotionless. I was trained to be able to defend myself in any situation and feel no pain or guilt with the lives I took. Now when it came to having a problem with the souls I took, there was only one kind of soul that truly pissed me off, vampires. Those God damn things never died. I couldn't take the soul of the supernatural unless they were killed by a supernatural being. In cases, rare cases, where a vampire, werewolf, or witch per se was killed it was the sweetest and most self-fulfilling thing death can ever taste. It was as though it was a human running off of ecstasy. Nothing was better. However with these stubborn souls they tended to fight back at times near the end, requiring the training. I've gotten a few scars from those damn things, stupid vampires.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley pushing me up against a wall. I lifted an eyebrow keeping a straight face looking back at the man who had a knife to my throat. Well he was going to be disappointed when he slit my throat and nothing happened.

"You'd better give me everything you have baby or you'll regret it." I placed my hand on his chest and his eyes rolled back into his head falling backwards hitting the ground with a thud. I dusted off my cloak straightening myself out walking back onto the sidewalk. He didn't need to live anyway. Well who was next on my list?


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to go where?" I asked exhaling annoyed. Solaria grinned and chuckled. How that man maintained his emotion after all this time was beyond me. He pushed my shoulder slightly stepping past causing me to lose my balance momentarily. He huffed shaking his head.

"Lighten up. I've never seen such an uptight person in my life." He winked. I kept straight faced shaking my head slightly.

"I don't understand how you remain so, happy Solaria." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't understand how you can brood for so long." I rolled my eyes. He laughed as I crossed my hands behind my back. "Anyway, it's been 80 years since you were back in that town. I'd figure you of all people would understand how death occurs in society. The next generation is getting older and seeing as that was your hometown you have the right and responsibility to take the souls." I sighed and nodded not really caring anymore. I just hated having to deal with all the small town drama while I was there.

It wasn't like in New York where you were hidden in the public. In this town you weren't even hidden under a rock. Solaria gave me a head nod before I turned walking out of the room.

"Oh and Bella." I turned around looking back patiently. "There's going to be a little surprise for you once you get back into town." I growled softly turning around on my heels. Composure, clarity, civility. Solaria started laughing loudly. "That crap still works on you?" I took a cleansing breath. Composure, clarity, civility. Just ignore him. I walked out of the castle and through the first alley I saw walking towards the far wall. I closed my eyes extending my arms out to the sides. I took one last final deep breath and my body melted through the wall. I reopened my eyes and I was standing outside in the dimmed halls of the high school in Forks. Shocker it was overcast.

I looked around sighing. A loud ringing went through the air and I stood straight placing my hands behind my back. All of a sudden all the doors around me opened up and hundreds of teenagers came pouring into the hallway. Damn, I need to work on my time changes. I looked around me as some people looked at me curiously, some looked at me enviously, and some looked at me jealously. I sighed as boys would pass by checking me out and girls would send death glares in my direction. I took one breath and a stale scent entered into my nose. Vampires. I was grabbed by the shoulder and I shrugged the hand off turning around sharply. People around us gasped stopping to watch. I hummed nodding slightly. Okay, correction, a lot of vampires. A large one stepped forward and I put up a finger.

"I wouldn't if I were you vampire." I muttered glancing around. He stepped back growling softly. I sighed stepping back. I knew what they were and that scared them.

"Who are you?" The short black haired girl asked in a peppy voice but I could hear the fear and nervousness hidden in her voice. I hummed.

"Someone you don't ever want to be acquainted with." I threatened as all the humans looked at me shocked.

"She just turned down the Cullen's." A boy whispered. The five clenched their jaws watching me very closely. They were vampires, but they looked different; tanner if that meant anything and their eyes were gold not red. Curious? I haven't felt curious in a long long time. Oh well, over it now. A boy stepped forward draping an arm around my shoulders. I lifted an eyebrow looking at him annoyed. Calm.

"Hey baby my name is Mike. Why don't you and I go somewhere away from here?" I clenched my jaw swallowing hard.

"Remove your arm from my shoulder immediately before I do it for you." I said softly looking in his direction slyly. He opened his eyes wide hearing the threatening tone in my voice pulling his arm back quickly. The vampires chuckled amused. They really didn't know who I was.

"What's going on here?" I looked as a man cam walking into the group wearing a suit and tie. The principal. He eyed me shocked in my black cloak. I was really going to need to get a new wardrobe here. He cocked an eyebrow. "And who might you be young lady?" I huffed. I was older than his ancestors, unfortunately for me.

"Forgive me sir, I'm moving into town and my relatives thought it appropriate that I scope the school in town to ensure it was to my liking in some possibility that I may enroll." He looked at me with wide eyes at my formal speech. I sighed patiently. He nodded slightly.

"Of course. I hope that our high school is what you're looking for. Please do come see me in the office if you do wish to enroll miss," He paused looking at me. I took an arm out reaching forward grasping his hand in mine.

"Swan, Bella Swan." I said simply. I dropped his hand as he shook his head very confused and slightly unnerved as he walked away. The bell rang and I watched as the students slowly departed. The vampires watched as everyone left. The hallway cleared and I waited poised as they continued to look at me. Two lunged at me in the blink of an eye and tackled me to the ground dragging me by my arms through the hallway and onto the field towards the woods. Composure, clarity, civility. I was seriously about to break my third rule right about now. The other 3 ran behind my dragging body keeping pace. We entered into the forest and they dropped my body on the ground causing me to fall backwards with a thud. I took a calming breath.

"Damn she's still not feeling anything." One of the men said annoyed. Curious? "Oh she's curious about something." I sighed calmly straightening out my face. "It's gone again." He followed up. I sat up from the ground shaking out my body jumping up onto my feet in one swift movement causing the vampires to slink back slightly. I shook out my cloak dusting off my back. I looked over at the vampires annoyed.

"I've never seen one of Aro's this composed before." I slit my eyes slightly. Aro.

"You all believe I'm part of Aro's guard. You're sadly mistaken; in fact I'm much scarier than that." They slit their eyes. I could hear a far off noise and I waited as a wet musky smell came rushing towards me. I looked down at the ground furrowing my eyebrows. That smell, I haven't smelt that in years.

"And here comes the anxiety." I snapped my emotions into place as I looked to the vampires. I watched the far woods and a shirtless boy came running out throwing his arm around the vampire with the coppery colored and messy hair. The tan boy looked at me curiously.

"Hot chick, who is she?" I growled softly.

"Anger." I sighed looking to the vampire who looks to be in slight pain. I looked back to the tan boy and waited as 5 large wolves came walking out of the woods behind him. I took a calming breath. Wonderful. I was going to kill Solaria; I knew he was going to get a kick out of this one. I looked around warningly. It's not like I couldn't defend myself it's just that I wouldn't be able to kill them permanently without a supernatural hand other than myself playing a role. In other words I would get beat up until I bailed.

"Wolves." I groaned softly. They all looked at me shocked.

"How do you know what we are? You're clearly not a vampire and you're clearly not a wolf." The tall blonde vampire asked. I sighed.

"I am more powerful than the entirety of your and their kinds combined. Unfortunately I cannot kill you without another supernatural hand at play. But I can make you feel pain so I suggest you do not toy with me." I warned. Everyone around me chuckled amused.

"Oh and what could a harmless little girl like you be? Death?" The tan boy asked jokingly. They all laughed again. My mouth twitched up slightly to the side but I straightened out my face again. Composure.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I said simply. The air around us went silent as they all looked at me shocked. I sighed. "But like I said, I cannot take your soul unless a supernatural kills you. And seeing as the two mortal enemies have seemed to become friends then I suppose you don't need to worry about me then, do you?" They all watched me doubtfully. It was quite interesting how two opposites seemed to not only act civilly around one another but even have a sense of bondage between the two species. Interesting. I've never seen anything like this before. I sighed bored.

"What are you doing here?" The large vampire asked. I looked around the group sighing.

"What else would death be doing here?" I asked plainly lifting an eyebrow. Now they all looked at me worriedly. I hummed. "What are your names?" I said simply. They were very hesitant.

"Why do you need to know?" The large boy asked worriedly.

"That's so when your name pops up on my list I won't have to go looking for you." They all looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed. "It's death humor you're supposed to laugh." I said simply. I was going to need to work on that. They all huffed rolling their eyes.

"You need to work on your material sweet thing." The tan boy grumbled. I huffed waiting impatiently looking around. They all glanced to one another waiting for someone to break the ice. Finally the boy with the messy hair stepped forward first. He seemed very quiet. His presence was subtle but at the same time very noticeable. His hair like I'd seen before was messy and brown with red and blonde flecks in it. He was well toned, nothing muscular but nothing loose. He was tall and poised, not hard to look at. Piercing gold eyes.

"My name is Edward." I nodded as he stood there watching me intently taking me in inch by inch with his eyes. It's a good thing I wasn't human or emotional or else I would be feeling insecure, embarrassed, nervous, and shy. But seeing as I was neither a human nor emotional I was good. The next man stepped forward. He was very large. His look was very intimidating and scary however I knew that those men were the ones that you usually didn't need to worry about. He had short cut hair and a tight t-shirt showing his washboard abs. His arms were wider than my entire body. Even when he was frowning and being serious the dimples were still showing on his face. Bright golden eyes. He tipped his head.

"I'm Emmett." I nodded. The next to step forward was the last man of the vampires. He is very poised and a tentative with a very authoritative aura around him. He's neither as large nor as tall as his brethren but he was still toned and very strong looking. A vampire who could hold his own. His hair was more curled and falling into his golden eyes as he watched me very closely. He was the one talking about feelings.

"Jasper." I nodded. The short girl with the black hair bounced forward behind Jasper grinning from ear to ear. I guess my presence didn't seem to deter her. She had short spiky black hair. Her entire body looked so frail and breakable. However just like Emmett, looks could be very deceiving. She was wearing high heels and some of the latest Aeropostale fashions. She was fashionable was she? Her eyes seemed to be the brightest of gold compared to all the others.

"Alice. It's a pleasure." I nodded. The blonde vampire stepped forward sending death glares in my direction. Well it was a good thing I was already dead. She had very long pale legs and long blonde hair going halfway down her back. She wore tight fitting clothing showing all her curves and perfect features. She was beautiful for a vampire. Her eyes seemed a much duller coloration of the gold. I was going to need to consult Solaria about this. This unknown to this life. She growled softly before saying her name.

"Rosalie." I nodded. The tan boy stepped forward with a cheeky grin on his face. Very white sharp teeth. Tan, possibly Native American. His hair was black and cropped short in spikes off his head. His eyes were different, different of a different creature. Brown. Not like my eyes though, his eyes told the story of a wolf. Very dark and murky eyes. His posture around me made me understand that he truly didn't comprehend who or what I was. Foolish boy. Judging by his scent and heartbeat. He was more human than the rest of us.

"Jacob, you can call me Jake." He winked. I nodded slightly. He pointed behind him moving down the line. "That's 2nd in command Sam, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Embry." I nodded to each of the wolves behind them. I sighed looking around.

"I must be going. I was not lying when I informed your principal about my arrival in town. I will be living here and I will be taking the souls of those that are going to pass. I'm sorry." I said passively. They all nodded slightly. Emmett slit his eyes looking at me annoyed.

"Why do you talk like that?" I cocked my head back.

"Excuse me? Talk in what form?" He huffed pointing a finger at me. Was a vampire really trying to question me?

"Like this. Like you're ancient. You talk like an elder." I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry my speech upsets you." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind it. It sounds intelligible." I glanced to Edward and nodded once. He has the same tone I do.

"Please do remember your spot in society. Do not try and interfere in what I do for if you do try then I'll be forced to find a supernatural being to kill you. I'm sure if you just stay away from me then we won't have any problems." They all rolled their eyes glancing back to me. I lifted an eyebrow. That was a different reaction. Usually that just instilled fear and obedience into them once I said that.

"Yeah right. You're interesting and new and deadly. We can't just let you run the street without one of us having a tag on you 24/7. One of us will always be there." I growled softly. Why the hell were they trying to provoke me? I sighed and nodded.

"Do as you will." I muttered turning on my heels.

"I suggest you get a new wardrobe especially if you're joining school." Alice chirped happily. Were they really not afraid of me? Were they that unaffected by me? I stopped shaking my head.

"While you're in school I'll be doing my job. Thanks for the advice though." They all snarled as I hummed. I guess they didn't factor in the 6 hours of free time I'd have away from them. I continued walking.

"I graduate in two days." Edward chuckled amused. I stopped again clenching my jaw.

"Damn we're breaking her shell quickly." I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the black plague?" I asked looking over my shoulder. They looked at me oddly as then nodded. "I was the person who took the souls of over 137,000,000 people. I am the strongest and most well trained death there is. I've been taught by the original himself and I've killed anything from humans to vampires. I am not afraid of a few immortals and their dogs." That got a collective snarl. I just sighed turning back around walking towards the woods.

"We will break you Bella." I nodded.

"You may attempt to Emmett." He huffed.

"Stop talking like that. Just say whatever." I shook my head disappearing into the woods. I was going to have a lot of fun here.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the dark street trying to blend in as well as I could in this small town, which in case you're wondering, it's not easy. I'd been living in town for about a week, and quietly at that. Sure I'd seen a few more than normal tan people from the rez following me around town but they weren't bothering me so I wasn't going to deal with them. But also no one was dying, making my stay here basically pointless. I continued down the street sighing here and again trying to find some source of amusement in this town. I just decided to give up trying making my way back home. I walked inside locking the door behind me, not like I needed to, turning on my radio to the house. The inside was nothing extravagant. I intended on staying here no longer than a couple of months. My phone rang and I picked it up walking around the house stepping to the music.

"Hello Solaria." This was the first time I was speaking to him since I've been in Forks. He chuckled softly.

"Hello Isabella, you seem to be in lighter moods now. It must be because you're listening to music. How I know you so. Anyway, how has your stay been thus far?" I rolled my eyes sighing.

"It's been quite an experience Solaria. I want to assure you that I will be killing you once I'm home. I did not know you intended on placing me in a town with a coven of at least 5 fangs and their dogs." He started laughing.

"Oh my dear, I only knew of the vampires. I did not know of the wolves however." I huffed.

"Yes Solaria, I've met 6, and seen 2 unfamiliar wolves but I'm sure that's all there is. They all confronted me the first day I arrived in town. They're not very happy about my stay." He chuckled.

"Well you won't be there for too much longer. I just wanted to have you bond with the vampires. Maybe you could learn to overcome your hate. Considering you're very alone and they're the only people who can live the equivalency of your life span." I shook my head.

"Unfortunately Solaria, I can't do that. After my last encounter I don't think I'm ever going to understand their kind." He sighed.

"Alright Bella. I'll let you get on with your singing now." I hummed.

"Alright Solaria. Goodnight." I hung up the phone humming first with the music and then starting to sing along with the words. This was the only time where I would allow myself to feel any sort of self enjoyment, music. I walked around the house straightening up the few things that there was to clean. Just as I grabbed my cup a loud crashing sound of metal bending perforated my ears. I looked around furrowing my eyebrows and the overwhelming scent of death began to vibrate through my body.

I hummed walking outside placing my black cloak on around my shoulder to keep me shielded from the harsh rain and cold blowing wind. I could see a car completely wrapped around a tree in a crumpled heap. I sighed pulling out my cellphone calling 911. I didn't tell them who I was only where to find where the wreck was. It was a good thing this was a small town. I sat in the shadows slowing getting wetter and wetter and the death filled the air with a much heavier weight. If the ambulance didn't get here soon I was going to need to do something. Something felt too wrong about this, not natural.

If there was one thing that came with death there were accidents and there was life. Life was what happened, we're born and we die and I take the souls. There is no God to cause death because he wants you back. That's what I call an accident. Someone who dies in a car accident or a job accident is not natural and it should never happen. This was an accident.

I waited as the ambulance came down the road the red and white lights coming our way. The bus stopped people jumping out and making quick work of prying a younger woman from the car. I waited running along the tree line standing behind the ambulance hidden in the trees. The woman was loaded and the ambulance was closed up. I jumped onto the back of the ambulance holding onto the railing tightly wrapping myself in the cloak hiding myself from any wandering eyes.

I waited and 5 more minutes we were parking in the emergency entry. I jumped off the back disappearing from view as a doctor came running outside grabbing the stretcher and pushing her inside with a few nurses following after him. I waited and slipped through the door dropping my cloak off at the door trying to hide from catching any attention of the nurses or doctors. I listened carefully following the gasping breaths of the woman and the squeaking shoes of the doctors running through the halls. I followed up the stair case slipping past the nurses and doctors and going down the hallway.

"Dr. Cullen you can't save them all." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I can't give up." I paused in the middle of the hallway watching a room further down where the voices were coming from.

"She has internal bleeding Doctor. We need to contact her family so they can see her before its too late. I'm sorry." The Doctor yelled frustrated walking out of the room the rest of the staff following after him. I looked around tip toeing down the hallway and slipping into her room. I shut the door turning around to look at the woman. I sighed looking over the woman's black hair and tan skin. She was a Quileute girl. Damn, why'd I have to help the wolves? She was still a loved person.

I stepped forward dropping down to my knees and holding her hand in mine kissing the top of her hand gently. I took a deep breath pulling all the hurt and pain out of her body healing her fully. This was going to be slightly odd to the doctors but they would drop it eventually. I exhaled sharply opening my eyes quickly as the woman on the bed groaned rolling around. She was only going to be sore for the next couple of days.

I stood quickly walking back towards the door before someone came walking in. I backed out shutting the door softly and turning sharply to make my way back towards the exit. I turned around bumping into someone stepping backwards looking up at the doctor who brought the girl inside. I furrowed my eyebrows. A vampire huh? That was a different occupation. I hummed.

"Wrong room." I muttered saluting him before stepping past quickly as he looked after me oddly. I jogged back downstairs towards the exit and that was when I saw a man in a wheelchair and the wolf leader Jacob from before with hard faces and reddened cheeks standing at the door. I sighed. Come on, could my night have any worse in turn of actions.

I do one good deed and multiple bad effects happen. Jacob snapped his head in my direction and his eyes grew wide with fear and worry as he locked on with mine. The man in the wheelchair turned sharply and his face grew red with anger. Great, he also knew. Remain calm.

I continued towards the door and Jacob patted the man's shoulder and then came jogging after me. Time to run now. I grabbed my cloak running out into the thunderstorm and disappearing into the night. I looked back and saw Jacob jump into the air and turn into a wolf before my eyes. It wasn't going to be long until the rest of the pack started coming after me. And then after them would come the vampires. This was going to be so much fun. Yeah right.

I sighed jumping up into the tree tops trying to avoid the wolves which would be prowling the grounds. But then again the vampires would be prowling the trees. It's a damn good thing they can't kill me. I was hit from the side and tackled down to the ground with a loud thud. The pressure was released from my body and I sat up from the ground rubbing my neck. I shook my head and jumped up from the ground. I looked around me. Nothing. They were playing with me. Oh well. Maybe they would get bored after a while because I sure as hell take them on but I wasn't going to waste my time. I was just going to take it and get it over with. I was hit again from the back and pushed into a tree my arms being pinned behind my back.

"Why did you have to come here and ruin our lives?" I rolled my eyes hearing Emmett's voice. Of course. He dropped my body from in-between the tree and himself and I dropped down to the ground landing on one knee. I huffed standing up again turning around. I waited and out from the trees came 8 wolves and 6 vampires. One more than last, a woman. Small but she did not look happy or nice. I sighed standing back up not saying one word.

Why did I have to justify what I did, even if I didn't do what they thought? I stood and waited. Wolf Jacob stepped forward and growled glaring at me. I lifted an eyebrow.

"I had to." I muttered. He snarled and jumped forward tackling me head on trying to bite down on my neck but I pushed back his shoulder causing him to fall backwards onto his back for a few seconds. I jumped up cracking my neck to each side. Jasper and Emmett jumped forward with Sam and tackled me to the ground Emmett and Jasper holding my arms and Sam attacking my body. I broke one arm free punching Emmett in the face causing him to flip backwards and grabbing Sam with my legs around his waist rolling over shoving him off of me. I jumped up looking down at my body. Well I was a mess. I huffed ripping off my cloak and stripping off my shirt only wearing my tank top.

"Why did you come here?" Alice shrilled jabbing a finger at me as she stepped forward poking my chest. I sighed shaking my head.

"Damn it at least feel something. Feel the pain you've caused us or the guilt that's taken over your conscience. Feel something. You're cold and heartless." Jasper screamed. I glanced in his direction.

"I already told you I don't feel. And I told you I'm here to do my job." He snarled as Edward grabbed his shoulder looking at me sadly. I looked away sighing. So naïve. Rosalie grabbed Alice pulling her back.

"You can't reason with heartless cold jaded people. Those that don't know what it's like to have a family and friends." I shook my head fighting away any feelings that were beginning to boil in my chest.

"I had a family and I had a lot of friends. They died. Everyone dies. It's life." I muttered simply. But her death would've been an accident and I don't take accidental deaths.

"No one should ever die so young." The newer woman vampire said glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. I wasn't here to please anybody. I looked around.

"I want to kill you." I looked to the now human Jacob and nodded dropping my head.

"I understand." I said simply. If he needed to release his anger then I was going to let him. It wasn't like he could kill me. I waited and I was picked up from the ground by my neck and shoved up against a tree. I exhaled sharply looking down at Jacob's heartbroken face.

"How could you?" He screamed. I lifted an eyebrow. "My own mother. My sister and I won't have a mother. My father won't have a wife. We're going to be alone. All because of you." He lifted me slightly just to crack the back of my head with the tree again. I hummed blinking my eyes a few times to regain my eyesight. I looked to the others and Edward continued to shake his head.

"I don't believe it." He muttered looking at me pained. I sighed and nodded.

"Do not believe what you will not." I said simply. Jacob snarled throwing me over his shoulder to the ground. I huffed propping myself up on one elbow looking at Jacob. He crouched forward looking at me deadly. I stood back up shakily. I may not be able to be killed but I can be hurt. He lunged at me again and I just closed my eyes cocking my head to the side. Just take it. I waited and nothing. I reopened my eyes and I was staring at a back. I slit my eyes stepping forward looking at the man I ran into at the hospital. He stood in front of me looking at everyone across the field in utter shock and anger. Jacob was lying on the ground looking up at the man shocked. I hummed. This was an interesting turn of events.

"What are you doing?" The authority and anger in this man's voice sent shivers down my spine. I lifted an eyebrow. He knew the truth. Jacob stood up pointing a finger at me.

"How can you defend that? She took my mother away from me." I sighed and the man clenched his jaw.

"She did no such thing. You have made a grave mistake. All of you." He said softly looking around. I nodded slightly. They were about to feel really bad.

"What the hell are you talking about Carlisle? Bella killed Sue. Jacob saw her leaving the hospital in a rush." Jasper asked glaring at me. Carlisle was his name. I waited to see where he was going with this. He turned around frowning looking at me.

"I'm sorry for their hastiness." I nodded.

"It's alright. They needed to get it out of their system. It's been inside of them since last week." He huffed shaking his head. He turned his attention to everyone else again.

"I saw Bella at the hospital too. Except she was leaving Sue's room. I can assure you Sue was going to die." Everyone looked at him very confused. I huffed looking around shaking my head. Here comes the yelling.

"What do you mean going to?" Jacob yelled. I nodded.

"I went into the room and Sue was sitting up in bed, smiling, and confused. She's alive, Bella saved her. I didn't know what was going on. Billy saw her and told me everything and asked me how it was possible. Of course I didn't know, and then Jacob disappeared. I knew he must've been coming after her I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner." He added looking back at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Shit happens." I muttered grasping his hand in mine giving a firm shake. I stepped forward looking around. I tipped my head. "I'll be on my way now." I muttered. Everyone dropped their eyes shaking their heads. I turned around walking back towards my house. I've had enough fun for the night.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jacob asked sadly. I stopped and turned around humming.

"Would you have believed me?" I asked simply. I already knew his answer so I continued on walking. God I was done with today.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my house rubbing my face as I walked into the living room plopping down onto the couch. My doorbell rang and I groaned looking over at the door. Do I really want to get up?

"If you don't answer your door I'm coming in." I rolled my eyes. Damn vampires. I stood up from my couch walking towards the door. I opened the door and sighed looking back at a wet and very distraught Edward.

"I'm fine. You can go home really." I muttered shutting the door again. He stuck out his arm propping it open. I sighed shaking my head. "You're not going to leave are you?" I asked looking over my shoulder. He smirked and shook his head. I nodded. "If you make my house smell I will be most unsatisfied." He chuckled and nodded. It seemed, however, that Edward was slightly less sweet. He had a much more subtle, but present scent. He walked in standing at the door step freezing as I put up a finger. I walked into the hallway and grabbed a towel out of the closet tossing it to Edward. He wiped himself down before walking into the house. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to join me because I knew he wasn't just going to leave. He came walking in and sat down on the couch next to me as I stared out the window.

"Why and how did you save her?" I sighed glancing to Edward uninterested. He lifted an eyebrow looking at me curiously. Curiosity, always such an interesting feeling. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Seeing as I know your friends are outside right now listening, I suppose I'll just tell you if I want to avoid more vampires or dogs in my house. Her death was going to be an accident. I do not take the lives of those who are going to die by any means other than old age or disease. A car accident doesn't constitute death." He looked at me shocked.

"So what? No act of God?" I chuckled hard once shaking my head.

"It's the naïve mindset that arouses some sort of amusement in me. People preach their God and their heaven as well as their Satan and their hell. There is no such thing. Believe what you will no matter how strong your faith is; any being that can kill a child or young mother cannot be great. I kept her alive because I knew she had a family. Little did I know Jacob was going to be involved in that equation. Not to lack the fact of his irrational behavior." I could hear snarling outside. Definitely Jacob. Edward laughed.

"He really is very thankful, even though he won't say anything." I nodded.

"I believe you. You all need to not worry about me. I'm just sore not dead." Edward frowned shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop them." I rolled my eyes.

"It was not your fight to stop. Besides you would've just gotten yourself killed. I'm fine." I said again. They thought I was so breakable. I looked over at Edward and he shook his head staring back at me.

"May I ask you something?" Here comes his curiosity again. I nodded.

"Sure." He hummed.

"Can you really not feel?" I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not that I can't feel, I don't feel. I shut off my emotions a long time ago. I don't know sadness, guilt, pain, fear, curiosity, hate, or love." I paused as Edward frowned nodding. "I used to feel. I used to hurt and feel guilt and pain when I took a human's soul. That's all gone now though. I suppose if I tried to I could relearn how to feel again, I just haven't taken the time." He smirked and nodded.

"So if I tried telling you a joke," He drifted off. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't laugh." He grumbled.

"So a brunette, blonde, and redhead walk into a bar," He chuckled looking at me. I shook my head.

"Most don't laugh at those jokes as it is." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"You really don't laugh. What about love? Can you love?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've never tried to. I suppose I loved my family when I was a human but loving another, which I'm sure you're asking, I have not." He smirked and nodded cocking his head to the side. I lifted my eyebrow.

"So if I were to kiss you, you wouldn't feel anything romantic." I furrowed my eyebrows shaking my head.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled from outside. I sighed shaking my head looking at Edward.

"No I wouldn't. And no offense, but you're a vampire." He chuckled and nodded pulling back.

"What do you have against vampires? You don't know me. You might learn to really love me." I hummed and nodded.

"Maybe. But I've been fortunate enough to meet a few vampires in my lifetime. I don't trust anyone but myself. However, your clan is different. Your eyes and your skin are, different." I mused. He nodded leaning forward again.

"We don't feed off of humans. That's how we're in good acquaintance with the wolves. It's an agreement we made with their ancestors a long time ago." I nodded. Well that question was squashed. Edward kept staring at my face looking at my lips. "I would really love to see you smile." I huffed curving my lips into a smirk.

"I can smile, I just don't feel. You understand now?" He looked at me shocked and nodded.

"I do understand, now. I hope you know I'm going to make it my personal mission to make you feel again." I nodded.

"Sure. Solaria tried for 200 years and just now gave up. He's supposed to be the strongest being on this planet." Edward hummed. Another knock was at the door. I sighed looking at the door.

"My house is already going to smell after today you might as well come in." I muttered looking at the door. Emmett, Carlisle, and the woman from before came walking into the room looking at me with sad faces. I huffed. "Stop feeling like that. I'm fine. Like I said it was bound to happen." I sighed. Carlisle stepped forward shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I want you to know that it won't happen again." I shook my head.

"Yes it will. But that's okay. I naturally upset people." Emmett huffed stepping forward bowing his head.

"I'm impressed that you took the beating without fighting back or saying something. I apologize. What you did, I can't even express to you how indebted I am to you." I shook my head.

"Seriously stop saying thank you. I'm alright. I wanted to." They furrowed their eyebrows.

"For someone who doesn't feel, saving another's person's life without reason or cause seems odd to me." I growled softly turning around looking at Jacob leaning in the doorway looking back at me. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing behind him with Sam, in human form, great now they were starting to trust me.

"Great, now my house is going to smell like dog. At least Edward didn't smell horrible, but damn," Everyone laughed. Edward grinned. I did not find this funny at all.

"I smell good?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. I nodded slightly.

"You don't smell as sweet as the others. You're tolerable." He cocked back his head shocked.

"Did you just call me tolerable? You must really like Jane Austen." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Forgive me. You're pleasurable." He smirked looking at me happily. I looked back to Jacob as he slit his eyes.

"Why did you save my mother? What reason other than stopping an accident did you have? You don't save someone's life without feeling." He accused. I sighed and looked down at my hands furrowing my eyebrows.

"I wasn't lying when I said I don't feel and I don't allow accidents to take another person's life. I supposed you could say it's a suppressed human memory of mine that's causing me to feel these subconscious feelings which I'm not truly feeling but enacting upon. It's difficult to comprehend, you wouldn't understand." I muttered shaking my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the hand following down to arm to see Edward looking back at me sadly.

"I do. I went through my dark period I guess you could call it. Feeling nothing but knowing it was moral immoral, right or wrong. Trust me I understand." I hummed and nodded.

"Maybe I won't completely hate you then." I sighed. He chuckled.

"And me?" I looked to Jacob and shook my head.

"Ironically enough you and I have more in common than you would think. But I suppose that's for a closer bondage between us before I begin to tell you my secrets and childhood memories." They all groaned. My lips twitched upwards again the happiness reaching my eyes for a split second. Feeling made me exhausted.

"There you go." Edward whispered stroking my face. I huffed.

"Don't get your hopes up pretty boy." He rolled his eyes. I looked around and sighed.

"We'll let you rest or sleep or whatever it is you do but Bella I want you to know that I would wish to speak with you again. Hopefully on more civil terms." I looked to Carlisle and nodded.

"Thank you Bella." I turned around to Jacob and nodded sighing.

"Don't mention it, ever. Seriously. Never. Again." He smirked and nodded walking outside with Sam following behind him loyally. I looked around to everyone else and they all smiled and tipped their heads leaving the house all but Edward who continued to stare at me from across the couch. "Aren't you going to leave with your family?" He chuckled softly and nodded standing up.

"I like you Bella." I hummed and nodded.

"That's nice." I said passively as he smirked.

"I'm going to get to you." He said simply leaning back turning around.

"You can try, but like I said it won't be easy." He laughed.

"I have forever." I nodded slightly. Not necessarily I mentally added. I wouldn't say that to him though. He walked through the door shutting it behind him leaving me alone in the quiet house all by myself. I haven't been around so many people who laugh freely and feel fully since I was a human. I was getting done with the feelings already. But yet again, it seemed they really were being sincere, of course after they tried killing me. But now they're coming to talk to me and coming to sit in my house to converse with me. These actions are so foreign to me. I've only seen other humans interact in this manner, but super naturals acting like this towards a death, me, was just unheard of. And Edward. What was happening with Edward? Why was he so hell bent on getting to me? He's trying to break down my walls and get to my heart. Why would you ever want to interact with death? No one would, that's why. I don't know. All I can do is do what I came here to do and get out before those vampires and wolves try breaking me down.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked outside and continued down the street towards town. 2 freaking weeks and no one's croaked yet. I'm unsatisfied. Solaria promised many people to die in a quick time but that didn't seem to be the case here. Of course I couldn't leave until people started dying. One thing that seemed different to me was the fact that the vampires and wolves have been in hiding ever since they tried killing me. I haven't seen any of them, not one. Not in the shadows or in the corner of my eye. It's been strange. I walked past the last of the houses before entering into town and I frowned seeing the principle of Forks High walking in my direction. Of course. I waited as he came walking up a big smile plastered onto his face. I sighed.

"Miss Swan it's good seeing you again." I hummed and nodded.

"Same to you." He chuckled softly.

"So have you decided on your choice of education?" I furrowed my eyebrows and grimaced. Now what the hell do I tell him?

"Bella sweet." I lifted an eyebrow looking around confused as the principal looked past my shoulder. What the hell? I turned on my heels and huffed seeing Edward jogging down the sidewalk towards me. What was his plan? I waited and he paused before me grinning widely. In a quick movement he grasped my cheeks leaning in quickly pressing his lips to mine sweetly. I lifted an eyebrow watching him indifferently. He pulled back and smirked. I shook my head. He huffed looking to the principal who stared at me in shock. Edward grabbed my hand intertwining his finger through mine facing the principal.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bryant." He tipped his head.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. I did not now you two were dating." He said lifting an eyebrow looking to me. I shrugged my shoulders and Edward huffed kissing my hand.

"Yeah we are. After we met in the hallway in school I couldn't stop thinking about her. Isn't that right Bella?" He looked down at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered looking back to Mr. Bryant. He chuckled and tipped his head.

"Well I'll be seeing you around." He winked walking away. I looked up at Edward and he smirked.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked simply. He chuckled.

"Anything Jazz?" I looked past him as his siblings sat across the street watching us amused. Jasper smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing." He muttered. Edward groaned and I shook my head.

"You people need to find better hobbies." Edward slit his eyes as I pulled my hand free walking down the street into an electronics store. I might as well get a few things if I was going to be here longer than wanted. I looked at the T.V.'s going with the biggest one I could find. It wasn't that I needed it I just didn't want to be bored out of my mind and I knew the bigger the better quality. I wasn't in the mood for price checking. I could hear the door open up and I frowned walking around. I knew they couldn't just stay out of my way. I was surrounded by all 5 as I stared at the surround sound systems ignoring all of them.

"I thought you weren't planning on staying long?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. I huffed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't, plans have changed. Why do you care?" They all smirked.

"That just means we'll have time to become great friends." I hummed and nodded turning to walk away but Emmett was blocking my way. I hummed stopped quickly looking around.

"If you won't be nice to us then we'll just have to annoy you." I shook my head.

"I will be civil it was how I was bred but nothing more." They all huffed.

"Fine." Emmett groaned stepping aside. I walked forward towards the cash register telling the woman what I wanted in total. She nodded writing down all the items.

"So now what are you going to do?" Edward asked walking beside me as we left the store, his siblings following behind us. I hummed.

"I'm going to grab a book and disappear into the woods where none of you will find me." I said simply. They all scoffed and snickered behind me.

"You really think that you can escape us. Come on Bella, our sense of smell is far more superior than any other mythical creatures'." I nodded at Emmett's statement.

"We'll see." I muttered shaking my head. He oohed.

"That's a challenge." I hummed in agreement.

"I'll tell you what. Give me two hours. If you can find me then I'll spend tomorrow with you. If you can't find me within two hours then you leave me alone for the rest of the week." He smirked and nodded extending out his hand. I shook it once dropping it back down.

"It's a good thing we have a future seeker, two trackers, and 8 dogs." I lifted an eyebrow looking at Edward, Jasper, and Alice as they all waved to me. I nodded turning on my heels.

"Like I said, two hours." I muttered walking away. They all laughed. I walked down the street back towards my house taking off in a sprint once I was a good distance away from the vampires. I ran into my house grabbing a random book off the book shelf and taking off out the back door. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to read.

I kept running through the trees taking large leaps jumping through any ponds or little streams whenever I could to try and drown out my scent. I entered into a city and looked around. I was in Tacoma. Okay, that's a far run.

I walked through the dimming streets and held my book in my hands as I walked into Starbucks. I walked up to the counter and ordered a mocha Frappuccino. I took my drink sitting down at a table. I opened my book and shook my head, Wuthering Heights, my favorite. I opened the book glancing to the clock. 6. I would have to wait until at least 7 before I could start heading home.

If they could find me then I would be impressed. I couldn't believe they were being so stubborn. Hell they were vampires and I was their true mortal enemy. But all they wanted to do was get to know me. They wanted to make me feel again, and truly be my friend, I think. I haven't had people want to be around me in a long time. Hell even Solaria got sick of me at times. I don't have friends.

I dropped the book looking around the room spotting a couple by the window who were reading their separate books but they would look to the other and smile every now and again. I sighed moving my eyes to a group of friends laughing happily across the street as they entered into a bar. Such a foreign concept to me. I bit my lower lip shaking my head.

"Hey sweetie are you okay? You look a little sad." I turned my head to look back at an older black woman who was staring at me with concern. I hummed and nodded.

"I'm alright thank you. Just waiting to see if my friends are going to be able to find me here." She shook her head sitting down across from me. I lifted an eyebrow. Why was she showing concern for a person she doesn't even know?

"Well dear I'll wait with you then until they come. If they're real friends then they should be here in no time." I nodded.

"Maybe." She frowned.

"Do you think that they're not going to come?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I ran away from them and they want to find me I'm sure but I don't know if I want them to find me." She reached across the table touching my hands gently with her frail hands smiling sweetly. I smirked for a brief second at the sentiment.

"Everybody needs friends. No matter how different. But if you won't let them into your heart then how can you expect them to let you into theirs?" I lifted my eyebrows. Such a simple concept but it was so complex. I nodded. She kissed my hand softly. "Child you need to let people in. I can see it on your face how closed off you are. I bet a gorgeous thing like yourself won't even let someone try to woo your heart." I hummed.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked slitting my eyes. She smirked.

"I'm very old child. I know a lot and I've seen a lot. I haven't seen someone so alone in a long time. I was once in your place and I was fortunate enough to have someone tell me the same thing. I know from experience that life is not worth living without someone to live it with. Remember love conquers all, even though death." I nodded slowly lifting my hand placing it on top of hers softly. I wasn't sure if she was knowledgeable or just plain crazy. She smiled widely and nodded. "Good start." She muttered. I nodded smirking slightly. My chest was feeling a little warm. What was this feeling? She looked past me and hummed. "I'll let you be now sweetie. Remember what I told you." She pulled her hands away standing up and I frowned the warmth gone from my chest. Why did she have to go? Someone cleared their throat and I turned my head and nodded turning back in my chair taking a drink from my Frappuccino. Edward walked around the table and sat down across from me grinning.

"I found you." I nodded looking back at his face. He pointed to the drink. "You mind, that's a long run?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"You drink human beverages." He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I do. The animal blood does other things to our bodies in comparison to human blood." I hummed and nodded pushing the drink forward as he grabbed it taking a long drink. He wasn't kidding. He looked back to me and chuckled. "So what were you two talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like you didn't hear." He shrugged his shoulders looking over my face intently.

"You're such a mystery to me. A stranger walks up and has you feeling more than any other person on this planet, but I've been trying for the past two weeks and nothing." I sighed furrowing my eyebrows.

"Walk with me? I need to ask you something." He cocked his head back confused but nodded. I stood up and looked to the old woman and she smiled and winked as I walked out of the café. Edward followed after me with his hands in his pockets walking alongside me as we headed back into the woods.

"So what's on your mind?" I huffed.

"I'm, confused." I said annoyed looking to Edward who looked at me shocked but nodded.

"Alright, what are you confused about?" I sighed thinking about how I could describe this to him with him understanding.

"When I was talking to the woman I think I was feeling something but I don't know what it was. Maybe you would?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. He stopped grabbing my hand pulling me back. I faced him furrowing my eyebrows.

"Tell me. I'm intrigued." I huffed.

"It was like this warmth in my chest when that old lady was talking to me. I don't know what it means or what that is triggered by but it was different. Not unpleasant but something foreign." Edward smiled and nodded.

"You trusted her and even liked her. You feel that when you enjoy being around a person. Or in other cases you feel that when you have an attraction or a crush on another person." He said softly looking me over. I nodded furrowing my eyebrows.

"Do you ever feel like that?" I asked curiously. He chuckled and nodded draping an arm around my shoulders pushing me forward as we continued walking.

"Yeah actually I do. And not to sound corny, but around you I do." I hummed and nodded.

"Not corny. I'm sure any other girl would be flattered. I only merely know the definition of that word I'm sorry. That was sweet of you." He chuckled.

"You're not like every other girl. Don't change, I like that. Besides, tomorrow I'll have a lot of time to get to know you." I sighed and nodded.

"I'm not interesting. I'm average if anything." He huffed annoyed.

"No you're not average. You're very unique, more unique than anyone I've ever met. And that's why I like you." I hummed and nodded.

"You're putting effort into a lost cause." He rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"I'll take that loss then as long as you'll give me a chance." I hummed shaking my head. He huffed. I ducked down below his arm and took off in a run.

"You're not faster than me." He said amused. I ran straight at a tree closing my eyes and concentrating hard. If I wasn't focused then this was really going to hurt when I hit it. I exhaled sharply reopening my eyes looking around my living room. I nodded. Well at least I didn't pop up in the middle of town. I sighed. I couldn't stop running. His kindness scared me. Hell, any kindness scared me. I sat down on my couch rubbing my face. What was I going to do?

"Stop running away damn it." I jumped slightly looking up at Edward's annoyed face looking back at me. I glanced around confused.

"How did you," I drifted off. He smirked and cocked his head.

"I'm really fast." I huffed and looked away. "Why do you run from me?" I sighed.

"Emotions unsettle me. I wasn't sure how to take your sentiment." I admitted closing my eyes. He sighed and I could hear him take a step forward the couch sinking on the other cushion.

"Bella, please listen to me. My emotions have no underlying hurtful meaning. I mean what I say and I'm not trying to trick or con you. I'm being truthful. I do care about you and I don't want that to be scary I'm honest." I hummed.

"I'm not scared. Just uncomfortable." I furrowed my eyebrows shaking my head. I could feel his hand on my knee. I shivered slightly. I couldn't believe I hadn't killed him yet for such a bold move. If it were anyone else. Wait. If it were anyone else I would've. Why not him?

"You haven't hurt me yet." He said shocked. I huffed standing up his hand dropping off of my leg. I walked towards the door shaking my head. "Now where are you going?" I stopped putting up a hand.

"I'm going on a walk, alone." I muttered. He huffed as I grabbed my cloak walking outside into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around cautiously to make sure I wasn't being followed and shockingly he actually listened this time. I walked behind a building and stood up against the wall closing my eyes. I reopened them looking around my office. I sat down at my desk rubbing my face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hummed looking up at Solaria's confused face.

"I can't take it anymore." I muttered. He cocked his head back confused. He came into the room sitting down in a chair looking at me shocked.

"What the vampires? You've been there less than a month." I huffed shaking my head.

"They all want to be my friend. They won't leave me alone. And I'm pretty sure one of the boy's is falling in love with me. They're making my head hurt." He started laughing clenching his sides.

"Oh my God. The one person, who refuses to feel anything, has managed to woo a person's heart." I slit my eyes.

"It's not like I tried to." I sighed. He nodded.

"Well seeing as you are going back because I know you just can't give it up, I'm going to send you on a mission that I know you're going to get a kick out of." I lifted an eyebrow as Solaria pulled out two black envelopes handing them to me. I lifted my eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked looking up. He chuckled. They were vampires. The black envelopes.

"You're most favored of all vampires." I gasped slightly standing up quickly.

"Seriously? Two." I asked surprised. He hummed and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. I slit my eyes, he wasn't confirming it but why would he lead me in the wrong direction? All I know is I've been waiting for this one for a long time. He put up a hand shaking his hand.

"But please be careful. You know an original is the only thing that can kill you. They may come after you." I rolled my eyes.

"They can kill me if they succeed. Maybe then I won't have to go back to Forks. Is it going to happen before or after I get there?" He smirked.

"After of course." I nodded. I looked at the envelopes. Death and no Forks, or going back? Damn.

"God I hope they kill me." I muttered. Solaria started laughing again. I sighed walking out of my office down the hallway closing and then reopening my eyes again walking down the dim streets of Italy. I placed my hood on over my head hiding from the view of any passerby vampires that would tell him I'm coming. This was the place I rarely ever came, but in this case, I would make an exception. I walked up to the castle and walked in through the front doors the lady behind the counter backing up against the wall as she saw me walk in. I hummed dropping my hood placing a finger over my lips. She nodded and looked away as I walked forward. I was feared here. I walked through the wooden doors at the end of the hallway and stood in the entry as all three of the oldest vampires opened their eyes in fear. I hummed stepping forward tipping my head to all the men. Aro stood up first bowing to me slowly.

"Hello Ms. Swan." I hummed and stepped back leaning up against a wall. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aro." I answered. He twiddled his fingers shaking his head.

"To what pleasure do we owe your visitation?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know why I was going to take their souls but I was; death determined it. He stepped forward and I lifted an eyebrow annoyed. He sighed stepping back sitting back down in his throne nervously.

Now you're probably wondering why in God's name was this original scared of me when he could kill me like I could kill him. He's acting that way because one he doesn't know he can kill me and two they all think I can take their soul by looking into their eyes. I know, it's a loose pretense for protection but it's better than nothing. I've fought against their guard before and they know that they can hurt me but anything beyond that is unknown. It would take one right blow and I could be killed in Volturra.

"Ms. Swan we do beseech you to join our ball we're throwing tonight in hours' time." I lifted my eyes to Caius sighing.

"Who will be attending?" I asked bored. All three smiled and nodded standing up together. I'd never engaged in a conversation with them before. Especially if it meant prolonging my stay here.

"Mainly vampires and a few other supernatural beings. Unfortunately we couldn't find any other people of your species to invite." Marcus said sadly bowing his head. I hummed and nodded. If I was meant to be here for this long to take one of their souls then I would wait. I knew that with everything Solaria did there was a reason for it. I nodded.

"I will; thank you." Aro smiled widely and nodded clapping his hands together nodding.

"Heidi will give you an outfit to wear if you wish." I nodded once and Aro snapped his fingers and a blonde haired woman with bright red eyes stepped forward bowing her head afraid to look up at me. At least those three feared me enough to respect me. I sighed stepping forward. I hoped I wasn't going to have to stay here long because there's no way I'm going to be able to stand the scent for very long. I tipped my head to the brother's before following after Heidi out of the room.

"How are you Ms. Swan?" I sighed.

"I'm not here to take your soul Heidi; don't fret. You can look at me." She sighed relieved looking up locking her eyes with mine. I motioned my hands forward and she nodded stepping past opening up a door walking in. She pulled out an elegant dark blue dress from the closet placing it down onto the bed. Next she pulled out a black mask from a drawer placing it on the bed beside the dress. She grabbed a pair of strappy high heels setting them down on the floor under the dress. I sighed looking at the outfit warily; this was going to be interesting.

"It's a masquerade." I hummed and nodded before she walked out of the room. I changed into the dress having it show off every feature of my body in the right way. I sighed walking towards the door walking out the mask secured on my face. I went beck the way Heidi and I came but now the castle was filled with the soft murmurs of hundreds of people. I opened the double doors slipping into the room slightly stunned from all the strong scents. I shook out my head walking around easily spotting the brother's walking among the group in their 17th century clothing; come to think of it I was probably wearing a dress from the 17th century. All I know is that Solaria better be right or I was going to be pissed if I had to go home without a vampire's soul. Aro, Marcus and Caius all zoned in on me and flocked in my direction hovering above me escorting me around the room.

"Are you enjoying the party Ms. Swan?" I sighed and nodded.

"As enjoyable as it can be." I muttered. They frowned and nodded.

"Please let us introduce you to some good friends of ours." I sighed and nodded. We walked through the crowd of people everyone watching me with fear and respect in their bright red eyes. If I was fawned over by not only one but all three brothers then they all knew that I had to have been something important. We approached a group of three men and they all bowed their heads to me as I curtsied. Act normal was all I could think to do. Aro grabbed one of the men by the arms and pulled him away from the group pushing both of us towards the dancing group.

"I don't know why he picks me. Still doesn't understand that I'm married." The man grumbled. I furrowed my eyebrows glancing over to the man humming. I draped an arm around his shoulders holding his other in my hand as we swayed back and forth on the floor the brethren watching us satisfied. I sighed spinning us away towards the center of the crowd hoping to drown out our voices.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I muttered softly. Jasper opened his eyes wide watching me shocked. I nodded. He tripped on his words trying to comprehend what just happened in his head.

"Well we're here for something not so innocent." I nodded. So that's what happens. He paused slitting his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I lifted an eyebrow looking at him pointedly. He nodded. "Should've figured. We'd planned on you coming with us yesterday so you could be here but I guess fate worked in a different way." I nodded looking around the room.

"When?" I asked simply. He smirked dipping me backwards. I was pulled back up and I slit my eyes looking back at a different face. "Hello Edward." I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"What's the point of a masquerade if you know the person behind the mask?" He chuckled amused and I shook my head.

"When?" I asked again. He smirked twirling me around so that my back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly. I shivered slightly. Damn him.

"At midnight. Now my turn. Why did you disappear?" I sighed shaking my head swaying back and forth.

"I needed a breather. Solaria sent me here for a job. I guess I know who's responsible for it now. I just don't understand why you only take out two." Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's it?" He seemed surprised. I guess they thought they were taking them all out. I nodded.

"I was sent for only two. Don't change your actions now however; it will only affect the future in a way which shouldn't be humanly possible." He sighed and nodded kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know of any others?" I shook my head.

"To my knowledge, no one else." He sighed relieved. I nodded. He spun me back around hugging me tightly wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me close. I sighed looking up into his eyes he pulled off his mask and then pushed mine on top of my head. I lifted an eyebrow as he smiled sweetly.

"I want to tell you something." I furrowed my eyebrows as he took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you." Oh boy. I nodded and looked past his shoulder where his family was watching us in shock. I nodded focusing back on Edward.

"I don't know what that means. I'm sorry." He furrowed his eyebrows grabbing my hands pulling them up around his neck. I lifted an eyebrow watching him confused. He palmed one of my cheeks ducking his head down so his eyes were level with mine.

"Kiss me." He muttered softly. I groaned scrunching up my face. He kissed my forehead lingeringly. I closed my eyes beginning to feel that warmth once again return to my chest. Did this mean I trusted him or I was attracted to him? Why do emotions have to be so complicated?

I reopened my eyes and he was looking at me sweetly smirking. "Kiss me please." I looked down at his lips in a way saying yes, I guess, because before I knew what was happening he was leaning in pressing his lips to mine. He held my face with both of his hands and my arms instinctually tightened around his neck. He kissed me sweetly trying tell me through one kiss how he felt for me I was sure. I could feel the pressure of his lips lessen from mine and he kissed both of my eyelids before resting his forehead against mine. He smiled still with his eyes closed. "That should've been our first kiss." I hummed sighing deeply. He stroked my cheeks with his hands smiling deeply. My lips twitched upwards into a smile before dropping again. "I'll wait till forever to have you Bella." I nodded resting my head on his chest as he continued to sway back and forth. I couldn't believe that just happened. I just kissed a vampire, and somewhat enjoyed it. I moved my arms to around his waist just hugging him tightly.

"Is your family going to be safe when you do this?" I asked softly. He laughed amused and nodded.

"Yes love we'll be fine. We're well trained." I nodded. I've never cared before how I collected my souls or whose lives paid the forfeit, especially if they were vampires but I was feeling a sense of concern for their family. What was this annoying feeling?

"Its worry Bella." I looked to the right looking at Jasper who was dancing with Alice. I nodded furrowing my eyebrows. Edward sighed pulling back looking down at me reassuringly.

"We'll be fine." I nodded taking a deep breath. It still wasn't reassuring me however. He frowned. "What can I do to make you feel better?" I shook my head. He stopped grabbing my chin lifting my face to look up into his eyes. "Tell me please. I want to make you feel better." I slit my eyes.

"I'm going to tell you to not do it. They can kill you. They're originals. Hell they can kill me and nothing is supposed to be able kill me. I know that you're still going to go through with it so all I can tell you is to be careful. They're strong in numbers and in physical strength. I shouldn't help because it affects the ways of death. I'm sorry." Edward sighed hugged me again nodding.

"We'll be okay." I sighed and nodded glancing around the room. They had no idea. I could already spot the 80 guards dressed and dancing around the room. They knew it was going to be bad, but not how bad. I pulled away scanning the room and Edward watched me curiously. I put up a hand landing my eyes on Carlisle with a group of vampires. I walked past Edward not saying anything avoiding the looks of the brethren in hopes of keeping this a much a secret as possible. I approached Carlisle and tapped his shoulder and he turned around smiling. He tipped his head to the group.

"Excuse me gentlemen I need to dance with a beautiful young lady." Everyone chuckled as I sighed. Carlisle reached his arm out and I looped mine through his. I pushed him slightly away from the rest of the group so that we were off to the side of the room. He placed a hand on my waist and the other in mine as we danced in circles. I looked around and then focused back on Carlisle.

"Do you understand how dangerous this is?" I asked simply. He frowned and nodded.

"Yes we do. We've been receiving threats for the past few years from the brother's about breaking our coven or else they were going to do it for us. We're done living in fear." I nodded.

"Do you know how many guard member's there are?" He looked around the room nodding.

"About what, 50?" I shook my head and his eyes grew wide slightly. I huffed.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this because it means I'm interfering with death, but I guess it doesn't count if they're already dead right?" I asked slightly unnerved. Carlisle nodded slightly. I spun us around so that his back was to a wall keeping what I was going to say private. He waited patiently. I looked down at the ground. "There are at least 80 guard members in this room right now. I don't doubt your ability but 80 is a lot. How many do you have fighting with you?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. He sighed looking around the room. He looked back down to me and shook his head.

"Not 80. We miscalculated the numbers slightly." I nodded. Solaria was not going to be happy with me on this one.

"Do you require my assistance?" I asked. He cocked his head back confused.

"You told Edward you couldn't." I closed my eyes tight shaking my head. God why did I need to be decent?

"Correction, I said I shouldn't, not that I couldn't. The guard members cannot kill me, merely hurt me. The brethren are strong enough to kill me. That's how dangerous this is. You're going to need all the help you can get. I'll just have to work around loopholes to kill a supernatural. Edward I don't think will be very happy about my involvement I'm thinking." I muttered. Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"No he won't, along with the rest of our family. To us it's like you're human. We don't like seeing you get hurt." I nodded. Did he say our family? I looked up at him with a quizzical brow and he winked circling around again with me in his arms.

"Please tell me you all are trained." I begged. God forbid if they had no idea what they were doing. Carlisle smirked.

"This may surprise you but I used to be a brother and Edward used to be guard leader." I opened my eyes wide looking at Carlisle carefully. He could kill me.

"You're an original." He smirked and nodded. I shivered slightly. "Sorry I just never thought that I would be dancing with a person who could easily kill me." He hummed and shook his head. "Continue on." I muttered shaking out my head. He chuckled softly dipping me down and picking me back up with the music. He certainly danced like he was from multiple centuries.

"I was one of the 4 main brothers. That's another reason why they want to kill off my family, to have me back. I'm the only other eldest brother not in the Volturi. I changed Edward myself and I trained him to become one of the world's most lethal vampires. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were thrilled about that. When I decided to leave the Volturi so did Edward. They were not happy, but what could they do? They were nothing against us. After we had acquired the rest of our family we trained them to a lesser extent as us, not with force or pain like was inflicted onto us. Our family is somewhat trained. Could you please do something for our family?" I nodded.

"Of course." He sighed furrowing his eyebrows.

"Watch over them because you, Edward, and I have a fair idea on how bad this is. No one else does. Please just make sure they get a little help if you can give it." I nodded.

"Of course Carlisle." He smiled and nodded glancing around the room.

"Our family is slightly worried on what we're talking about." I turned around and frowned watching all 6 of them staring back at us curiously. "Tell them?" Carlisle asked leaning down towards my ear. I shook my head slightly.

"No. Not yet. I don't want to have to worry them until later." He hummed and nodded walking us both forward. I sighed reaching the group.

"What won't he tell us?" Edward asked annoy grasping my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders simply looking to the brethren who were now standing up by their thrones. Aro raised his hand and the room instantly went silent as everyone turned their attentions on them. He smiled widely making eye contact with me. Wonderful. I sighed turning to face him head on.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm so happy that all of you were able to show up to my ball. I am excited to say that we have a special guest amongst us tonight." I sighed slipping out from Edward's grasp walking towards the nearest exit. I did not need any attention right now, and I did not need any attention on the Cullen's. Hell they were going to take out one of the sorry bastards in an hour. Aro was doing this on purpose, also, in case I was planning something not good so that everyone knew what I looked like. "Isabella Swan." I stopped in my tracks taking a deep breath. Just don't provoke him. I turned around and everyone in the room was watching me intently. I lifted an eyebrow nodding my head. Everyone in the room bowed slightly and I just looked up to Aro. So self-satisfied. God I hope they take him out. Everyone turned their attention back to Aro and I huffed looking at the exit. I needed to change. I walked out of the room quickly trying to avoid another one of his public stunts. I walked to my room stripping off my dress and high heels. I changed back into my jeans and black t-shirt placing my cloak on after that. I walked into the hallway looking around. Really did not want to go back into that room. I could see Felix walking the hallways and I cleared my throat getting his attention. He snapped his head in my direction and his eyes grew wide as he looked at me with fear. He dropped his eyes.

"Hello Ms. Swan." I sighed. Seriously?

"Felix it's not your time today. Please look at me." He sighed and looked up smiling. I stepped forward cocking an eyebrow. "Would you mind telling me where exactly I can go to find some quiet?" He nodded.

"I understand. Aro's study should be sufficient enough of course. I'll show you." I nodded as he motioned forward. I walked beside him through the hallways and up the staircase towards the end of the hallway. We walked into the last room on the right and I hummed looking around the large room. It had thousands of books lining the walls ranging from novels to journals. It was amazing. I never knew Aro collected such things. There was a large wooden oak desk sitting off against a wall. There's were paintings of the different centuries through time. The one that struck me was the one of Aro, Marcus, and Caius along with Carlisle all sitting in their thrones dated in 1467. Amazing. There was a shiny black grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. Aro was more sophisticated that I thought.

I looked over my shoulder to Felix and nodded my head once. He bowed before turning to walk out of the room leaving my alone. I took a deep breath closing my eyes calmly. It was so quiet and peaceful. Only the scent of books and fresh air were in my senses. I walked around the room placing my hands on the binds of all the books and journals touching each one I could reach, trying to conjure some sense of calmness from these books. I was trying to distract my mind from what was going to be happening shortly.

I knew I shouldn't care and I knew that I wasn't supposed to. But I did. This was the first time I was worried for someone. I knew that Aro could have them killed, training or not. Only so many people can take on 80 guard members. It was impossible to alone, even with the best training there was. This scared me.

I rounded the room two more times before I settled on sitting down at the bench at the piano. I looked around biting my lower lip. No one was listening. I touched a few of the keys just playing basic chords and melodies I remembered playing as a human and a young death. I sighed squaring my body to the piano placing both hands on the keys taking a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and began to play one of the saddest songs I've ever learned. It was right after I was taken away from my parents at 18. I was being escorted home by the man I was betrothed to and we were both attacked in the streets. You see I was neither poor and I was marrying up in society to this man. One of the thieves jumped Lucas and stabbed him repeatedly with his knife before I could even comprehend what was happening. The second man came at me and tried raping me but I fought back. He then took the knife to my neck and held me to watch as Lucas bled to death on the ground. I cried silently as I stood knowing I was going to die next. He had pressed the blade a little too hard into my neck and cut me. In panic he took off in a run leaving us behind as I dropped to the ground holding my throat trying to remain conscience on the ground. When I re awoke I was in a dark room and that's when Solaria came in explaining everything that's happened to me again re-jogging my memory.

I cried for two days and when I could cry no more I learned how to take the souls of humans. I was done feeling and decided to shut it all out. I just wish that I'd met someone like Edward and his family before I did shut myself out. I feel like I'm pushing them away because of my own hidden fear. I was afraid that I was going to lose them just like I'd lost my parents, Lucas, and my friends all those years ago. I didn't and couldn't stand to feel that again.

I took a deep breath opening my eyes pulling my hands back from the piano letting the last notes die in the air.

"Is that what happened?" I turned my head to look back at the Cullen's standing in the doorway. I sighed shaking my head.

"How did you hear me?" I asked slitting my eyes. It wasn't like I was talking out loud. Edward sighed stepping forward looking over my face carefully as everyone walked into the room standing off at the sides of the rooms.

"You were talking out loud, well whispering that is. You were in a subconscious mind set. You had no idea what you were saying because it was like you were sleeping, just playing a piano." I sighed and nodded.

"Yes it's all true." I muttered. He smirked stepping forward hugging me tightly. I sighed looking to Carlisle.

"How many are on your side?" I asked resting my head on Edward's shoulder. Carlisle frowned slightly looking around the room.

"8." I opened my eyes wide shaking my head.

"I thought you said you miscalculated the guard members, not your fighters." He frowned and shook his head.

"We miscalculated the number each of us was going to take one. But with you it kind of evens out." I huffed shaking my head.

"Wait, what does he mean with you?" Edward asked. I hummed pulling away from his grasp looking him in the eyes.

"I'm helping as much as I can." Everyone in the room started shaking their heads. I sighed. "Carlisle." I moaned. Why'd he have to say something? He frowned.

"Sorry dear." I looked to everyone who was staring at me annoyed. I put up a hand.

"Look there are only 4 people on this planet who can kill me and I'm working with one of them. It's the other three that I have to worry about. If I can hold them off and allow you to fight without too much pressure then I'm going to help. I can't kill but I can ward off." Everyone sighed.

"Bella I don't want you to fight." I looked to Edward and shook my head.

"Sorry pretty boy but that's not your choice to make. Besides I already promised your father." Edward furrowed his eyebrows looking behind him to Carlisle confused. I nodded. I was going to keep the rest of the family safe while we were fighting. Edward shook his head.

"I don't like this. You're still too much a human. You can get hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and when they rip off your arms it'll hurt just as much." I argued. He looked at me shocked and at a loss for words. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Damn, how can you argue with that?" Emmett laughed. I sighed. Not helping. I looked at the clock and frowned. Midnight.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked looking to me and then to the rest of his family. He knew that this was dangerous. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Alright then, let's get on then." Jasper shouted. I shook my head. Please death don't play a horrible trick on all of us tonight. I nodded and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't leave my side I'm begging you." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I could hear the concern in his voice. I wasn't too sure how this was all going to pan out. There's no way it was going to be good though.

We walked out of the room back towards the main hall. Edward held tightly onto my shoulders as we walked into the main room which was now empty only holding the brethren and the guard. We walked in side by side and Aro stood immediately looking at me worriedly.

"Isabella what's going on?" I hummed and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't necessarily plan the end of this, yet.

"Well that that would be up to you Aro." I muttered. All the brother's looked at me with fear. Aro snapped his fingers and all the guard members jumped forward staring at me warily. The Cullen's all crouched down beside me as we waited. Time to have some fun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really want to fight for a person who is just going to get you killed against me? What kind of fight is that?" I muttered. The guard wavered and Edward smirked looking to me. I shrugged my shoulders. Whatever worked. "Whatever can even the numbers." I whispered. He nodded slightly. The guard stood straighter looking at me warily. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Do not listen to her. She can be killed. If you go against me then there will be grave consequences." I rolled my eyes. All the members crouched back down and looked at me determined.

"Fine, die for a stupid stupid man." I said simply. They all looked nervous. There was a beat of absolute silence before WWIII broke loose. All the guard members sprung forward at the same moment and we all separated. So much staying attached to Edward. It was better this way anyway.

I scanned the room and saw Edward, Carlisle, and Alice having a fairly easy time with the fighting. I looked to Esme and there were about 4 taking her on at once. Do what Carlisle asked.

I jumped forward and landed in the middle of the group alongside Esme and she smiled looking to me. I nodded. One of the men jumped forward and went to hit my side. I grabbed his throat and held him out to Esme. She looked at me shocked for a moment before grabbing his head and popping it off. I shuddered at the noise it made. Like the bending of metal. The other's in the group looked to me now. I was the strong one, so what do you do? Take the strong one out. I was tackled by two of them and pinned to a wall. I used my legs and wrapped them around one of the men pulling him towards me. I looked him in the eyes and started saying little soft chants. Let's see if this works shall we. He began to squirm away and both men turned and ran screaming. I shook my head jumping on one of their backs and looked to find the nearest Cullen.

"Jasper." I asked hugging the man from the back. Jasper spun his head around and lunged forward popping his head off quickly. He tipped his head and jumped at another guard member. I looked and saw Rosalie being grabbed by three of the members. I jumped forward prying one of the men off and throwing him over my shoulder hearing him hit a far off wall. I grabbed the next nearest one holding him tightly in my arms as Rosalie killed the first and then the second one I was holding.

"Thank you." I nodded as he jumped into the air landing on another one's back. I was hit from behind and pinned against a wall. I huffed looking over my shoulder to see Aro standing behind me.

"I cannot have you helping them. You have an advantage over everyone else that no one can match." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to try killing me?" I asked beginning to get anxious. I couldn't see what was happening. He shook his head.

"I'm just going to merely hold you here until they're killed." I huffed.

"And if I told you a secret." I was so going to be screwed. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt it'll help your friends." I closed my eyes.

"What if I told you an original could kill death." I muttered. He released his grip on my arms and spun me around sharply. He held my throat and picked me up off the ground. He lifted one finger and pressed it hard into my skin. I hissed clenching my jaw watching the blood pool out. That hurt. He gasped dropping me down onto the ground. I crouched down onto one knee looking up at him. "But I can still fight." I muttered. He growled picking me up and throwing me across the room hitting the far wall. I huffed jumping out of the wall and shaking off my body. Edward looked at me pained and I motioned him away with my hands. Aro appeared before me and hummed. Marcus and Caius showed at his sides grinning evilly at me. "Are you afraid I'll win one on one?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Of course not. We just know that we'll have a better chance with all three against you." I hummed and nodded.

"Where?" I was going to be very sore tomorrow. They bowed their heads and I hummed. "Fair enough." Aro stepped forward and I followed after him. Marcus and Caius positioned themselves around me so I was in the middle of their little circle. I looked left and right sighing.

Marcus lunged forward first and I ducked below his attack however I was not quick enough to get away from Caius. He pushed us both through the thrones and into a wall shattering everything we hit. I huffed once my back hit the wall. He held me above the ground by my throat and cocked his arm back punching me across the face. I blinked my eyes a few times regaining sight. I nodded. An eye for an eye definitely. I punched forward slightly harder and Caius dropped me to the ground and I dropped to one knee holding my throat.

What was with vampires and throats? I was hit from the side and Aro had grabbed my arms swinging me around throwing me across the room sliding across the floor hitting the wall. I groaned standing back up wobbly. I could feel a cut on my cheekbone and my eyebrow where blood was dripping down. I haven't bled in a long time. Marcus came at me head on and I jumped into the air round kicking him in that face causing him to flip backwards. Before I could hit the ground Caius grabbed my legs and swung me around in a circle and slammed me into the ground causing the granite to crack under the pressure. I moaned holding my head and curling into a ball. This was not fair.

I waited and was picked up by my waist and thrown into the air hitting another wall as I slid down to the ground. I sat upright rolling my head from side to side trying not to pass out. Caius and Marcus came at me again but this time Caius was grabbed by Emmett and Jasper. Marcus still reached me though. He grabbed my arms and stood me up against the wall. I slit my eyes as he smirked. I lunged forward wrapping my arms around him rolling around on the ground with him. I got the upper hand on him and straddled his waist alternating hands as I punched him in the face with any energy left in my body. I was grabbed from behind and thrown off to the side. I moaned looking to see Aro standing up with Marcus. I just laid on the ground now. I was too hurt to want to live anymore. I waited and soon both men were standing over me. I looked up and sighed.

"Poor Isabella. It seems you're dying dear." I rolled my eyes my head rocking back to the side.

"Just kill me." I muttered. I could hear a snarl and I looked back up to see them gone now. I furrowed my eyebrows holding my side with one arm and I used my other to prop myself up. I looked around shaking my head. What was happening? I scanned the room and I spotted a black cloak walking with their back towards me. I furrowed my eyes. No way.

"Solaria." I yelled. He turned around briefly and nodded to me. I could see Aro standing before him terrified. I grinned. I got tackled from the back and I groaned hitting the ground face first.

"Really." I muttered. I fought free one of my arms and cocked my elbow backwards hitting him in the jaw causing him to fall off of me. I rolled onto my other side latching my arms around Marcus.

"Would somebody please kill this son of a bitch?" I yelled. Just then Carlisle showed up and grabbed Marcus's head and twisted it quickly popping it off. I dropped the body lying flat on the ground taking deep painful breath. It feels like I just got the shit beat out of me by three originals. Oh wait, I forgot, I was.

"You alright Bella." I put up a finger shaking my head. I placed my hand on Marcus's chest and took a deep breath taking the soul straight from his body. I could physically feel every wound and every pain in my body melt away. Damn those originals have some nice rejuvenation. I jumped up off the ground shaking out my body looking around the room. Solaria was holding onto Aro's body as Emmett and Jasper fought to tear him apart. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all looking down at the ground shaking their heads. I looked to Carlisle and shook my head.

"What?" I asked softly. He looked away and shook his head.

"There were too many." I looked to Solaria and he frowned nodding his head across the room. I scanned the room again. Oh God. I jogged across the room and covered my mouth dropping to my knees looking down at Edward. His head was half snapped off. No breathing, no moving, not living. I shook my head.

"Well Bella." I looked up to Solaria who was now standing by my side. I shook my head.

"You can't ask me of this. I'm begging you." He frowned.

"You were summoned to take the lives of two vampires. I took care of the rest." I was never supposed to take the lives of two originals. I looked back down at Edward feeling tears stream out of my eyes. My chest began to constrict as I dropped my head down onto my knees shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. "If you do not take the soul, in 4 minutes he will be revived." I wiped away the tears sitting back up.

"How can I defy death itself? It's a calling that should not and cannot be ignored. It's something I've been taught at a young age. When someone dies they are dead. They do not and cannot come back. It disturbs Earth's equilibrium." Solaria nodded.

"I agree, so what has you so reluctant?" I looked down at Edward and stroked his face feeling the hole in my chest gape open. So this was feeling huh? It hurt this much. Something so old comes back without hesitation when in shock. Why did I care so much for Edward? So he could be with his family? I shook my head. I knew why.

"I love him Solaria. I beg you not to make me do this. If anything you must." I looked up feeling fresh tears stream down my face. He sighed and turned to walk away. I yelled out in frustration standing up from the ground. "Damn it Solaria do you ever hear me when it matters?" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me patiently.

"It's your choice. His soul called to you and no one else. I cannot take his soul, it wouldn't be right." I turned back around and dropped down to my knees looking at Edward. How can I go against everything I've ever learned? I lifted my hand hovering it above Edward's chest taking a deep breath. I looked down at his face and looked away dropping my hand.

"I can't do it." I whispered. I looked back and Solaria grinned.

"Thank God I thought you were really going to do it." I opened my mouth and I heard a gasp before me. I spun my head around and watched as Edward was pieced back together before me. He sat up quickly looking around frantically. I sighed grinning ear to ear feeling the hole in my head fill quickly with warmth. He cocked his head back and chuckled.

"You're smiling." He said touching my nose. I chuckled and nodded breathlessly.

"You're alive." I said simply. He looked at me oddly and then around the room confused.

"What happened?" I lunged forward hugging him tightly burying my face in his neck.

"You got your wish. I feel again." He hummed.

"I'm glad, but what did I do?" I pulled back and shook my head.

"You were killed. I was supposed to take your soul." He looked at me shocked. I chuckled. "I couldn't do it." He smirked.

"You didn't do what you're supposed to." He accused. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not this time." He laughed and hugged me tightly. I stood up shakily and shook out my body.

"Bella who was that guy here?" I looked to Emmett before scanning the room. Solaria was gone. I chuckled. He never did like reunions. I chuckled softly.

"That was the father of death." Emmett and Jasper both opened their mouths in shock and shook their heads.

"Oh that's creepy. I just fought with a man who basically controls the universe." I laughed and rolled my eyes. It felt good to feel again. Maybe not my first few feelings but these lighter ones were definitely an improvement.


End file.
